


Personal Grooming

by annie_reckson



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Going Down Like It's Going Out Of Style, Maybe there's a plot...somewhere, One-Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 19:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie_reckson/pseuds/annie_reckson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first thing Greg notices when he finally pulls Sally’s pants off - and there are quite a few things to notice after all: the rapid pace of his heartbeat, Sally’s panted breaths that seem so much louder in the empty precinct, the way she looks so damn good sitting on his desk half-naked - but the first thing, <i>the first thing</i>, is the tailored mound of hair that rests between her legs. He knew he must have looked ridiculous, but he just sat for a moment and admired the sight before him.</p><p>-</p><p>For the Sherlock Rare Pair Bingo. The prompt I used is "Hair" but this technically counts for my Free Space</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Grooming

For once, the precinct is empty. The case is closed and everyone else has gone for the evening, desperate for the rest that’s evaded all of them for the past week. The latest crime scene has been cleaned up, the necessary paperwork has been filed, and the culprit is decidedly behind bars.

In Greg’s office though, the mood is a little more restless, perhaps a little more heated. Some of it had to do with the adrenaline coursing through him from the thrill of finally catching a vicious kidnapper.  A lot of it had to do with the way Sally was looking at him, proud with just a hint of sensuality.

She nearly attacks him, clamping her mouth on his and clasping her hands against the muscles in his shoulder blades. And she’s kissing him like there’s not one part of her brain that thinks he’ll pull away - which is absolutely correct. Without hesitation, he leans into their messy kiss and maneuvers them until he can lift her up and set her on his desk.

The first thing Greg notices when he finally pulls Sally’s pants off - and there are quite a few things to notice after all: the rapid pace of his heartbeat, Sally’s panted breaths that seem so much louder in the empty precinct, the way she looks so damn good sitting on his desk half-naked - but the first thing, _the first thing_ , is the tailored mound of hair that rests between her legs. He knew he must have looked ridiculous, but he just sat for a moment and admired the sight before him.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen a bush, even a trimmed one, on a woman. Men, sure. But men were hairier just in general. Although there was that one time he'd had a few-nights-stand with a swimmer that might as well have had alopecia. However, women, especially his ex-wife, seemed bent on keeping their nethers as bare as possible. And he'd always felt like it wasn't his place to say anything but he absolutely preferred women the way Sally was sitting in front of him. There was always something so earthy and primal about the sight of hair between a woman's legs.

It was one of those things that shouldn't be surprising. After all, it was completely natural for hair to be there. Somewhere in the back of his mind he was reminded of his biology teacher informing the sixth-years that body hair allows better transfer of pheromones and...yes, yes, he would definitely agree. He'd almost forgotten how heady the scent could be; one of those things you don’t realise you miss until it’s given back to you.

Greg's thumbs traced firm lines up and down her thighs as he leaned forward, desperate for more of the chemicals that were driving him crazy. A heavy breath escaped from his mouth onto her flushed stomach and he could hear the whiny moan she tried and failed to keep in. He turned his head slightly to nuzzle against the soft skin of her belly - such a strange and welcoming dichotomy to the harsh temperament she showed other people - then let his tongue trail downwards until it was wandering through coarse hair.

After a few seconds he found his target, a hardened nub that caused Sally's body to jerk every time the tip of his tongue flicked against it. Suddenly, long fingers were dragging and tugging his short hair, pushing him further down until his mouth was open against her wet lips. The taste was pungent, stronger somehow than he remembered from the last time he had tasted a woman like this. And that reminder only made him more eager.

Greedily, he licked flat, broad lines along her labia, pausing only to suck right at the top before roughly running his tongue down again.  He grinned as she began thrusting her hips up in earnest and making drawn-out, needy noises. And that was....God. He could feel his dick straining against the fabric of the his dress pants.

Honestly, he could probably come just from this, just from having his nose buried in a mass of curly hair while he was trying his hardest to lick and suck every last bit of her arousal. With a groan, he dug his fingers further into the flesh of her thighs and straightened his tongue out, slowly inserting it into her. He tried to pace himself, tried to draw it out, he really did, but the overwhelming combination of scent, taste, and desperate cries coming from Sally clouded his senses. Before he could stop himself, he was hungrily thrusting his tongue into her, occasionally pulling out to lick and suck against her clit - intentionally tugging some hairs into his mouth as he did it - before plunging back in.

Her movements become more erratic, the noises out of her mouth little more than his name chanted like a pleading mantra, and it was almost too much. With a whine, he removed one of his hands from her thigh and undid his slacks as quickly as he could, clumsily fumbling with the stubborn clasp until he could finally rip the zipper down low enough to pull his aching cock out.

It wasn't long - he'd only stroked himself a few times and was currently thumbing at the wet slit - when her hips bucked up one more time, her nails dragged across the sensitive skin on his scalp, and his tongue was suddenly covered in a taste that was mostly tang. He leaned further in, eagerly licking her over-sensitive cunt as he pumped his hand faster. She gasped and tugged his head away just as he finally found release, gasping as he leaned his forehead against her thigh.

With a grunt, he slumped back in his chair and ran his free hand over his stubble and through his short hair. Across from him, Sally was hunched over with her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. After a moment, she looked up at him playfully and smiled.

"For fuck's sake, Greg. If I'd known you could do _that_ like _that_ , then I would have coerced you into doing it sooner."

Greg could only grin. He could definitely see himself getting addicted to this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out at [my Tumblr](http://somnambulipstick.tumblr.com) and we can all talk about how much we love Sally Donovan!


End file.
